List of other Mirmo! characters
Here are the characters in Mirmo Zibang/Mirumo De Pon!/Selfish Fairy Mirumo De Pon! Supporting Characters in Regular Season Etsumi Kido :Japanese Name: 城戸悦美/きど えつみ/Kido Etsumi :Etsumi is Katie's bestfriend who is unaware of the existance of Muglox/Fairies. She firstly appeared on Episode 1. She has a crush on Kyle on earlier episodes, later on Kanna. Mr. Tsuchita :Japanese Name: 土田先生/つちだ/Tsuchita-sensei :He is the teacher of Katie's class. He firstly appeared on Episode 1. He is also unaware of the existance of Muglox/Fairies. Hirai :Japanese Name: 平井/ひらい :He is Kyle's butler who always takes care of him and depends on his young master. He first appeared in Episode 9. Momo Umezono :Japanese Name: 梅園桃/うめぞの もも/Umezono Momo :Momo is a girl who is also rich like Kyle. She has a crush on Kyle. Seeing that Kyle only notices Katie, she envies Katie and calls her "auntie" (oba-san). Her Muglox/Fairy is Yamane. She firstly appeared on Episode 68. Hoshino :Japanese Name: 星野/ほしの :Hoshino is Momo's butler and is the female counterpart of Hirai. They're supposed to be rivals, but they have a soft side for each other. She firstly appeared on Episode 68. Sasuke :Japanese Name: サスケ :Sasuke is one of Yatch's henchmen and is dressed in purple. His instrument is a glockenspiel. He has a crush on Yamane. He firstly appeared on Episode 8. Hanzo :Japanese Name: ハンゾー :Hanzo is one of Yatch's henchmen and is dressed in green. He seems to be less intelligent than his other "brothers", but knows few skills and can recite a tongue twister spell. His instrument is a vibraphone. He firstly appeared on Episode 8. Warumo Gang :Japanese Name: ワルモ団/Warumo Dan :They make trouble for the cast especially Mirmo.. In the first season they plot to take over the Muglox World, in the second season they become henchmen for Dark, and in the third and fourth seasons they constantly cause trouble for Mirmo and his friends, but their tricks always fail due to their clumsiness. Their magical tools are shamisen. They firstly appeared on Episode 15. The members of the Warumo Gang are: *Ichirou/イチロー is the leader of the Warumo Gang and is dressed in black and red. He has a crush on Yurin, Rima's cousin. *Jirou/ジロー is the second member of the Warumo Gang and is dressed in black and blue. *Saburou/サブロー is the third member of the Warumo Gang and is dressed in black and green. *Shirou/シロー is the fourth member of the Warumo Gang and is dressed in black and pink. *Gorou/ゴロー is the fifth member of the Warumo Gang and is dressed in black and yellow. He is the least intelligent of the five. Otome :Japanese Name: オトメ :She has a crush on Yatch, and when she gets excited she begins to grow a mustache and acts like a sissy while she is biologically a boy. Her tool is a flute. She is Naomi's Muglox. Papii :Japanese Name: パピィ :Papii is a cute Muglox who wears a pink rabbit apparel. She and Mulu are rivals but they have a soft side for each other. She is Koichi's Muglox. Her tool is a handbell. Yamane :Japanese Name: ヤマネ :Yamane is a female ninja Muglox and is Nezumi's younger sister. She admires Yatch and joins him on his ninja training. Her tool is a bird whistle. She is Momo's Muglox. Supporting Characters as Mirmo's Classmates ;Peter (ぺータ , Pēta?) Voiced by: Kumiko Higa (Japanese), Aidan Cook (English) Mirmo's best friend and classmate, who is easily touched. He loves to eat doughnuts and always hangs out with Bike. He is a supportive and gentle young boy. He dresses in green and white. His magical instrument is the cymbals. (First appearance: episode 1) ;Mambo (マンボ, Manbo?) Voiced by: Keiko Nemoto (Japanese), Brianne Siddall (English) Mirmo's classmate, always being teased by his friends who call him uncool. He has a kind elder sister. He also has a skateboard. He dresses in orange and green. His magical instrument is the concertina. (First appearance: episode 16) ;Benny "Bike" (ビケー, Bikē?) Voiced by: Izumi Kikuchi (Japanese), Candi Milo (English) Mirmo's classmate, "the most beautiful muglox" in the world. He has a crush on Anna. He has a french accent. In the Wonderful season he looks in a mirror. He is dressed in a brown cowboy hat. His magical instrument is the cow horn. (First appearance: episode 16) ;Gabin (ガビン?) Voiced by: Masako Joh (Japanese), Nancy Cartwright (English) Mirmo's classmate, who often thinks negatively. He dresses in purple and black. His magical instrument is the harmonica. (First appearance: episode 16) ;Anna (アンナ?) Voiced by: Chigusa Ikeda (Japanese), Terri Hawkes (English) Mirmo's classmate, she and Incho are the smartest pupils of the fairy school. She dresses in lilac and wears glasses. She has a crush on Bike. Her tool is an electric guitar. (First appearance: episode 16) ;Raichi (ライチ?) Voiced by: Kyoko Tsuruno (Japanese), Kyla Pratt (English) Mirmo's classmate, she dresses in orange and yellow, and she has a pink heart over her mouth. She is good friends with Anna. Her tools are castanets. Raichi is also known for her strong skill of gossipping. (First appearance: episode 27) ;Incho (インチョ?) Voiced by: Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese), Brian Drummond (English) Mirmo's classmate, he is smart like Anna, and along with her, is the smartest pupil in the fairy school. His tool is a toy piano that sounds like a grand piano and has the same size as him. He is the class president. He dresses in green, yellow and wears purple square glasses. (First appearance: episode 20) ;Maverick "Moon" (ムーン, Mūn?) Mirmo's classmate, he is very quiet. His tool is an ocarina. (First appearance: episode 27) ;Lauren "Ocho" (オチョー, Ochō?) Voiced by: Asako Shirakura (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) Mirmo's classmate, she adores fashion and carries around a red purse over her body. Her tool is a violin. She dresses in red and yellow. (First appearance: episode 27) ;Chai (チャイ?) Voiced by: Kazusa Murai (Japanese), Janice Kawaye (English) Mirmo's classmate, he dresses in an orange and green Chinese outfit. His tool is a gong. (First appearance: episode 27